In an internal combustion engine, gases may accumulate generally in the lubricated area inside the engine. This internal engine area may include open space around the crank, valves, cams and other devices, and may generally be referred to as the crankcase. Crankcase ventilation is a mechanism for managing any gases in the lubricated area in a controlled manner. Of interest for the purposes of crankcase ventilation, the crankcase is an enclosed volume within which gases containing hydrocarbons may occur. To vent any such gases that may exist, a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV), system may be used. A PCV system may vent the crankcase and deliver the gases to the engine's intake manifold or induction system, where they may enter the engine's combustion chamber or chambers as part of the normal charge of air and fuel.